


Yeet

by manicmagicat



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Crack, M/M, Post-Canon, Simon Snow Gets His Magic Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmagicat/pseuds/manicmagicat
Summary: Simon doesn't want to wake up and if he has to yeet Baz the fuck outta here to stay in bed, then that's a price he'll have to pay.





	Yeet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post.](https://chloeehenery.tumblr.com/post/185186801530/cursed-conversation-with-kenkkoi) i dont think that this is the the worst thing ive ever written but like,,,, its up there . enjoy .

Baz’s eyes narrowed. He whipped his head around to peer at Simon as he felt the stifling smoke of Simon’s magic swirling in the air around him. This was not happening. This could not be happening. Could it? It had been nearly two years since Simon had lost his magic. Mr. Bunce was almost sure it wouldn’t be coming back.

But Baz knew this feeling. Sure, Simon made him feel warm and fuzzy inside (he’d drain a merwolf before he said that out loud), but not like this. This was real, this was magic.

Simon was paying no mind to the crisis Baz was having on his behalf as he hummed around the kitchen. He had been pulling a tray of scones out of the oven when Baz had come and called his name.

Simon jumped and nearly lost his balance, because he’s clumsy, and then called out “Baz! I could've dropped my croissant!” because he’s an idiot.

And then Baz had felt that feeling, and Simon had somehow managed to keep his grasp on his scones. Baz trusted his intuition, but not this much. He wouldn’t say anything. He would just have to wait and see.

***  
It was nearly noon and Simon was still asleep. Baz was getting bored. He had finished his coursework for the week and was looking forward to spending an uninterrupted weekend with Simon. If he would ever fucking wake up.

“Snow!” Baz huffed in frustration, poking and prodding at him, “Get up!”

“Fuck off,” Simon groaned, burying his face into his pillow.

Baz went for the kill. He really couldn’t sit here in silence anymore. He went for Simon’s side, where he was unbearably ticklish. Simon jolted up, grabbing a pillow and swatting it at Baz.

He went for a second shot, hitting Baz in the face with a triumphant “YEET!”

Baz felt the energy swell in the room. He had a moment for sinking dread to settle in his stomach before he went flying back into their closet.

Baz was no longer focused on his stomach, but on the ache in his shoulders from hitting their closet doors with enough force to knock them off their hinges. Simon was on the bed, pillow still half in the air, gaping.

A few beats of charged silence passed but then Baz couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer. It started as a giggle and worked its way up to a boisterous cackle, tears streaming down his face.

“Crowley,” Baz gasped in between laughs, “You’ve got your magic back, Snow.”


End file.
